Brotherly Love And Rivalry
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ecstacio may deny that he needs help, but Lauhin knows better and proves he will always be there for his brother. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fabulous story by guestsurprise, who owns Lauhin, Bliss, Optimo, Nitia, and Ecstacio. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Brotherly Love And Rivalry**

Ecstacio had arrived and his eyes glowed with pure anger. As he walked into the throne room, he and Lauhin locked eyes. Lauhin slowly stood and told everyone to leave, except for Queen Bliss and Optimo. Once everyone was gone, Ecstacio came forward.

"Lauhin…did I just witness you being kind to a Nitian?" Ecstacio spat out.

"You mean the young female Nitia? I did show her kindness," Lauhin admitted. Ecstacio's eyes narrowed even more.

"How could you…?" He said lowly.

"Ecstacio…watch your tone with me," Lauhin said, now walking towards his brother.

"Tone? TONE?! You were kind to one of our enemies! I never thought I would see the day where you would be kind to a Nitian," Ecstacio hissed.

"Remember Ecstacio that there were good Nitians that did help our ancestors in the past. There are also some good ones today, but they are too afraid to change completely," Lauhin said.

"There are _NO_ good Nitians! I cannot believe my ears. First, you allow humans to come here. Second, you love the humans into your family and allow them to connect with you on a personal level. And now…you are showing compassion and love for our enemies," Ecstacio growled.

"Ecstacio, please understand. We are not doing this with all Nitians; only this little one was different," Bliss tried to explain, but Ecstacio only looked at her with unfeeling and unblinking eyes.

"You all have gone too far. I am no longer going to assist you all; I shall stay on my side of the kingdom," Ecstacio said, now disappearing.

"Ecstacio, wait!" Lauhin said, now coming forward and his eyebrows grimacing in concern. "I need to go after him."

Bliss and Optimo nodded, knowing that Lauhin never wanted Ecstacio to completely isolate himself and not associate with them anymore.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Ecstacio had just thrown seven Nitians into the nearby lake and walked into his palace. His back had a few deep wounds, but he didn't flinch. He just went and sat Indian style in front of his fireplace. But as he was about to close his eyes, he paused as he saw Lauhin teleport inside.

"Ecstacio…open your eyes, my brother," he whispered gently.

No response.

"Ecstacio…come now…we need to discuss what happened earlier," Lauhin prodded gently.

"Lauhin…I need to concentrate." Ecstacio said, now trying to keep his eyes closed.

"I will not allow you to ignore me, brother; listen…I understand you do not like Nitians, but I have everything under control," came the gentle reply.

"You have allowed the unspeakables into the kingdom. Whether you believe they are a threat or not, you are endangering everyone," Ecstacio said, not opening his eyes.

"Ecstacio…I am king. I know what I am doing," Lauhin replied in authority.

"Well, when you all need to be rescued, I know what I need to do. Now if you'll excuse me," Ecstacio said, now trying to go deeper in his meditation.

Lauhin pouted in a brotherly fashion and then turned and gently let one claw caress Ecstacio's tail.

No response.

"You know…many do not know, Ecstacio…but I know your weakness," Lauhin smirked, now letting two claws caress the tail.

That time he got a small flinch.

"Lauhin…," came the warning.

"And I am the only Lauhinian in existence that is not afraid of you…," Lauhin smirked, now letting three claws caress the tail.

"Lauhin…halt." Ecstacio said, now opening his eyes.

"And….I know EXACTLY how to get you to listen to me," Lauhin said quickly, now grabbing his tail in his hand and that made Ecstacio turn and the brothers began rolling on the floor. Due to being the king, Lauhin got the upper hand within a few seconds. "Smile for me, brother."

"Lauhin, get off me!" Ecstacio thundered, now flipping him off and pinning him down. Lauhin chuckled as he looked up at him.

"You pretend to be so stern, but you know you love my attention, brother," Lauhin laughed lightly, now reaching up claws and tickling Ecstacio's abs. But rather than laughing, Ecstacio's eyes widened slightly and he grunted. Lauhin only smirked evilly and arched an eyebrow.

"You try so hard not to laugh, but I know exactly what rhythm and pressure points to press," Lauhin said, now reaching up fast and nibbling on Ecstacio's ear.

"GAAAH! ENOUGH!" Ecstacio said, now vanishing into thin air. Lauhin did the same.

As a maid came in, she chuckled as she watched Lauhin chase his brother around the entire area. But Ecstacio was determined to stay away.

"Lauhin, stop!" He said, now barely escaping a grab.

"You aren't going anywhere; you have been beyond overwhelmed lately and you need to calm down," Lauhin smirked, now jumping at him and the two of them went rolling into another part of the room. Lauhin then closed his eyes and teleported them into Ecstacio's bedroom.

Once inside, the two of them continued to wrestle, but Lauhin knew exactly what to do. He landed a well-aimed bite for Ecstacio's shoulder and the great white beast growled.

"Enough, Lauhin! I have to go on p-patrol," Ecstacio said, now shaking his head gently.

"Listen to me…I know that you feel like I am having compassion on Nitians, but Nitia is an exception. If anything, she thinks very highly of you," Lauhin said, now moving Ecstacio's hair from his face.

"Listen to me, Lauhin…Nitians are nothing but trouble; trusting one will be the cause of great disaster," Ecstacio said calmly.

"But remember, Ecstacio…our great ancestors took in the Nitians who wanted to change. Nitia is different; she doesn't follow the path of evil," Lauhin said.

"I am not convinced of ANY Nitian; now can you please remove your dark hide off me?" Ecstacio said, now gently pushing on his brother's chest.

"No…," Lauhin smirked, now straddling Ecstacio's legs more and pushing down. "Not until I feel that you have had a good enough rest. I know that news of Nitia was a shock and I want to stay with you until you rise again."

"Lauhin…I am more than capable of taking care of myself," Ecstacio said, now trying to lift but feeling a bit drowsy from Lauhin's bite.

"Listen, brother…you are still part of me and my clan; as far as I'm concerned I'm not letting you go until I am sure you've rested enough," Lauhin said.

Ecstacio tried to lift, but it was no use; Lauhin wasn't moving. Within a few moments, Ecstacio slowly dozed off and the king helped his brother to the bed. Ecstacio usually was in a meditating position, but this time he was able to lay down. Lauhin gently covered him with blankets and laid next to him, keeping him warm. Ecstacio was more than able to take care of himself, but Lauhin wanted to be near him.

"I love you, Ecstacio…you are my brother and I never want anything to happen to you," Lauhin said, now getting materials and beginning to clean the wounds on Ecstacio's back.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Ecstacio groaned and woke up, seeing Lauhin laying next to him and keeping him warm. He arched a curious brow and before he could say anything, Lauhin gently opened his silver-white eyes.

"My, my…awake already, brother?" Lauhin chuckled lightly. Ecstacio only rolled his eyes.

"You are needed at your kingdom, Lauhin," Ecstacio said calmly. "But thank you for dressing my wound." As he said those words, he felt the bandages on his back.

"You are welcome…and no, I won't be going anywhere. You might as well get comfortable because I will be watching over you for a few days," Lauhin smirked.

"DAYS?! This is outrageous!" Ecstacio said in agitation.

"You will be fine; now, I am going to rest," Lauhin chuckled, now yawning and then laying his head down before Ecstacio could protest. But after a few moments, Ecstacio only gave a soft smile; Lauhin was there for him no matter when or where. He felt like he could take care of himself, but truthfully…Lauhin would always need him and he would always need him. No one could touch their brotherly love.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**To guestsurprise: Cute! :) And it's true. A true family is always there for you, no matter what. :) Also, a guest user named Autumn210 was wondering if you'd do a request for them. **

**Here's what they said: "guestsurprise! I absolutely love the stories you do between Evander and Adeline! I was wondering if you could perhaps write something between them when they're maybe practicing for a show together or something but Adeline begins to get bored so instead plays a game with herself to see how many times she can sneak up on him and tickle him without him catching her. But he actually knows it's her the whole time, and eventually he turns around and grabs her in the act and tickles her, and she gets so caught up in the moment that she shouts something like "Stop, Dad!" Or something and then gets embarrassed but Evander actually finds it sweet and they have a chat together about how Evander actually loves her like a daughter and then Adeline cheekily says something like "how could you not love someone like me?" As a joke and then it's just ends with him tickling her again for her sass! Just all round cute and fluffiness between Evander and Adeline xx."**

**What do you think? :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
